


Salem’s Arrival

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Big Gay Mobsters, F/F, Organized Crime, Sexual Content, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: Salem arrives in Mistral to prepare for the fall of Haven and the city’s destruction.





	1. Surprise

Raven flew down to the entrance of her camp. One of her bandits waited for her.

”Ma’am?” One of the bandits asked. “Is everything okay?”

Raven didn’t answer. “Just let me in.”

”What happ-“ He was cut off by Raven pushing him against the wall, holding her sword to his throat

”You don’t question family, you got that?!” Raven shouted.

”Y-yes ma’am...I’m sorry,” he apologized, voice shaking.

”Good,” Raven dropped him, “now let me in.”

”Ma’am...one more thing,” he breathed out.

”What?!” Raven snapped.

”She’s...she’s here...”

Raven’s anger turned to pure, unadulterated fear. “W-What did you just say?!”

”She’s waiting in your tent,” he answered.

”When did she get here?!” Raven demanded.

”A few hours ago,” he said.

Raven’s entire being shook in fear. Clenching her fist, Raven closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. Standing tall, she entered her camp and began walking towards her tent, the closer she got, the more her confidence began to fall. By the time she had reached the front of her tent, she was shaking again.

Raven opened pushed back the curtains that made up the entrance to her tent. She was greeted by Vernal and Salem, the latter had her back facing the two of them. Vernal ran to Raven’s side, holding her arm in fear.

”You know, I always admired how, despite how garbage your camp looks, you always kept your personal tent as tidy as you possibly could.” Salem turned to face Raven. She was in her Grimm form, mutilated face and body for all to see. “Tell me, Miss Branwen, will I have to make this nice tent dirty? As I see you’re not carrying Miss Rose’s severed head.”

”Vernal, get out,” Raven ordered her.

”Raven, I don’t-“ Vernal tried to argue, but Raven violently grabbed her hair.

”I said,” Raven dragged Vernal to the entrance to her tent by her hair, “get out!” Raven pushed Vernal to the ground outside of her tent. “Don’t come back in until I say so, got it?!”

Vernal looked at Raven fearfully, far more terrified of her lover’s wrath than Salem’s. Vernal nodded.

”Good girl.” Raven shut the curtains, and turned to face Salem.

”Now, back to the subject at hand,” Salem began. “Where. Is. The girl’s. Head?”

”I don’t have it...” Raven admitted.

”Really?” Salem cocked an eyebrow. “I hope, for your sake, it’s not because you failed to kill her.”

Raven closed her eyes. “I did fail to kill her, Mistress.” Raven’s eyes shot open when something wrapped around her neck, closing her windpipe.

Salem was standing next to her seer, which had its tentacles wrapped around Raven’s throat. It’s spears aimed directly at her head, ready to skewer Raven’s brain the second Salem gave the order.

”Give me one good reason I shouldn’t have this thing lobotomize you, turning you into a drooling little monkey?” Salem asked, coldly.

”Y-you need me!” Raven cried out between gasps. “I have the largest army of anyone under your command!” Raven filled with hope as she felt the tentacle loosen its grip on her neck, and the spears lower.

”Good point,” Salem agreed.

”My body...” Raven gulped. “Is for your uses only, Mistress...”

Salem let out a hum of agreement, and the seer Grimm released its hold on Raven’s neck completely. It also lowered its spears.

Raven let out a sigh of relief before falling to ground to regain her breath. Salem’s hand came into her view, and raised her face so she could look Raven in the eyes.

”You earned yourself an extra chance, Branwen,” Salem said. “However, know this, this chance is purely pragmatic, not mercy. Fail me again, and I’ll be willing to look for another army to help me with my plans. Understand?”

Raven nodded her head. “Yes Mistress, of course! I promise, I won’t let you down again.”

”By the way, I’m feeling a little stressed out.” Salem returned to her Cinder form to make herself look attractive, again. “I’ll be needing you body ‘for my own uses’.”

Raven blushed. “Of course, Mistress.” She stood. “For you, anything.”

* * *

 Outside, Vernal sat on the dirt ground, waiting patiently for Raven to let her back in.

”Vernal!” Raven barked. “Inside, now!”

Vernal shot up and ran inside the tent. “Yes Raven?”

”Salem and her attack dog will be heading out to talk with our other contact outside of the kingdom,” Raven explained. “I want you to go with her to check up on our business with Malachite, make sure she’s still holding up her end.”

”Yes Raven, of course!” Vernal tried to her best to ignore Raven’s disheveled look, the hickeys on her neck, and Salem’s satisfied grin.

”Raven, you didn’t tell me you had such an obedient little puppy,” Salem’s voice dripped with condescension.

”She just needs a better lid on that mouth of her’s, to do as I say without questioning, and she’d be great.” Raven glared at Vernal, causing the girl to shrink back. “Do you think I like hitting you?”

”I’m sorry, Raven,” Vernal apologized. “I’ll try to be better.”

”Really?” Raven asked, bitterly. “Because you sure don’t seem like you’ve been trying.”

”No!” Vernal shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. “I’ve been trying, really!”

”Not very well.” Raven shook her head. “After everything I’ve done for you...”

Vernal fell to her knees in front of Raven. “Please...I’m not ungrateful...I swear!”

Raven looked down at Vernal quivering form before her. “Gods...you’re so pathetic...”

Vernal felt a dagger plunge into her heart.

Raven realized she might be going a bit overboard, and turned on the charm. “Hey, sweetheart, don’t be upset.”

Vernal just look at her, tears running down her face.

”Look, I didn’t mean to be so harsh, but I’m tough on you because I love you.” Raven helped Vernal to her feet. “If I don’t criticize you, how will you to become the best person you can be.”

”You’re right...I’m sorry...” Vernal sniffed, wiping her eyes.

”It’s okay.” Raven kissed her. “Now, go wait outside for Salem.”

Vernal smiled, and nodded her head. She left the tent without a word.

“And I thought I had that worthless street rat wrapped around my finger.” Salem slow clapped. “I have to say Raven, that was impressive.”

”Thank you, Mistress,” Raven said. “I hope you don’t mind her tagging along with you and Mercury.”

”As long as she doesn’t get in the way,” Salem said.

”If she so much as speaks out of turn, tell me,” Raven said. “I’ll have her disciplined accordingly.”

”Oh, I hope she does just so I can see that!” Salem laughed. “What do you use?”

”Usually any branches, sometimes, if she really messes up, I use my sword,” Raven answered, causally.

”That’s why I like you, Branwen,” Salem said. “You may not be a sadist like yours truly, but you sure know how to entertain one!”

Raven couldn’t help but feel pride in Salem’s compliments. “Thank you, again, Mistress.” Raven nodded. “Once Vernal is done asking Malachite her questions, just send her back on her own.”

”She knows the way?” Salem asked.

”Like a good little doggy,” Raven joked.

Salem only smirked.

* * *

Salem left Raven’s camp and was greeted by Mercury flirting with Vernal.

”Come on, I like girls with short hair!” Mercury exclaimed.

”Shove off, you pig!” Vernal turned away from Mercury, nose held high.

”That means a lot coming from a Bandits,” Mercury snarked.

”That’s enough, you two,” Salem scolded like a strict parent. “Mercury, after what happened with Aswang, you of all people shouldn’t want to piss me off.”

Mercury’s smug attitude dropped, and his face becam pale with fear.

”And you,” Salem turned to Vernal, “Raven told me to tell her if you so much as speak out of turn.”

Vernal’s face went as pale as Mercury’s.

”She also told me about the branches and her sword.” Salem looked down at Vernal. “Tell me, which do you think she’ll use to discipline you for upsetting me?”

Vernal began to shake.

”So, you two aren’t going to speak...at all,” Salem ordered. “I hear one peep out of either of you, and I didn’t address you before hand...” Salem ran her thumb across her neck. “Understand?”

Mercury and Vernal looked towards each other, and wordlessly nodded.

Salem smirked. “Good.”


	2. LMM and Leo

Salem, as Cinder, walked into the bar, Mercury and Vernal following close behind her. Inside, they walked towards the VIP area, but were stopped by a bouncer.

”Stop, VIP pass only, lady,” the bouncer said.

”A grimm is caught in the spider’s web,” Salem said, watching as the bouncer’s eyes widened.

”Oh! Very sorry.” She stepped out of the way.

”These are coming with me.” Salem glared at the large woman. “This won’t be a problem, will it?”

”No...of course!” She didn’t hide her fear. “Miss M is where she always is, watching her girls.”

”Thanks hon,” Salem said as she walked by. “I’ll be sure to tell Lil’ Miss about your screw up if this happens again. Understand?”

The bouncer nodded her head. “Of course!”

Salem lead Vernal and Mercury into the “VIP” area, which was actually a route to the basement, where a large metal door waited for them. Salem knocked on it three times, and a lizard faunus answered, her slanted pupils looking into Salem’s disguised amber. Unlike the bouncer, she immediately recognized her and opened the door for Salem.

”Miss is-“

”I already know where she is,” Salem interrupted.

”Oh...of course!” She stepped back, going back to his chair by the door.

Inside the place, women of all shapes, sizes, and species were enjoying women of there own. Some took a woman to a private room after paying another a hefty amount of Lien.

”Wait...is this...?” Mercury was coming to a realization.

”A place were any woman with even the slightest attraction to other ladies can get ‘companionships’?” Salem asked. “Yes!”

”Oh...” Mercury suddenly noticed the amount of women giving him venomous glares. “Oh, I shouldn’t be in here.”

”Mercury, shut up,” Salem ordered. “It’ll be fine.”

That’s when they made it to Lil’ Miss Malachite herself. She was sitting at an almost throne-like chair, two topless women sat on each armrest. Mercury tried his best to keep his mouth shut when he noticed who they would be meeting.

”Malachite!” Salem called to get her attention over the music.

”Ah!” Malachite greeted to avoid saying Salem’s name. “What can I do for you?”

”We need to talk,” Salem said. “About the plan.”

”Right.” Malachite coldly pushed both women off her armrest. “Go make yourselves useful and get this place more money,” she ordered.

Both women looked at each other before heading over to the bar to see if any costumers were in need of “service”.

”I think it would be better if we head to a more...quiet place to chat,” Malachite said. “How about we go back up top to my less...” Malachite glanced at women who payed five others to follow her into a room. “...promiscuous office.”

”That would certainly be an idea,” Mercury snarked.

* * *

”So, what can I do for you?” Malachite asked after pouring herself a glass of wine.

”The plan for Mistral’s collapse is underway,” Salem began. “Unfortunately, we have a problem...”

”I don’t see why you can’t-“

”...a silver-eyed problem,” Salem finished.

Malachite chocked on wine. After she got her bearings, she spoke. “Oh...I see...”

Salem tossed down a picture of Ruby and Nora. “These two, I need you to end them.”

“Kill two teens?” Malachite looked at the picture of the two young women. “That’s all?”

”Don’t underestimate them,” Salem warned. “Both Aswang and Raven failed to kill them.”

”Really?” Malachite cocked an eyebrow, disbelieving.

”Really,” Salem said.

That’s when Malachite noticed Mercury and Vernal. “Hey kid, how did my weapons treat you?”

”You gave us those guns?” Mercury asked.

”I gave you guns, garrotes, and bombs, kid,” Malachite reminded before looking to Salem. “How does he not know where those weapons came from.”

”Lady, those weapons could’ve been given to me by a genie, and as long as I get to kill with them, I don’t bother to check where they’ from,” Mercury said.

”You remind me of myself,” Malachite said.

”What do you mean?” Mercury asked, confused.

”I love a good killing every now and then.” Malachite grew a sadistic smirk.

”Lil’ Miss here is one of, if not **_the_** most rabid, sadistic mobsters in Remnant’s history,” Salem explained. “In exchange for a little gift, she gave me the black queen virus.”

”And I loved what you did with it!” Malachite pulled out her scroll, and began playing the footage Mercury had posted all over Remnant before the CCT was destroyed. It was of Atlas drones killing innocent people. “I’ve fallen asleep to the screams and gunshots of this video since I recorded it on my television screen.”

”Nice!” Mercury grew a maddening grin.

Vernal began to feel uncomfortable from the amount a delight these people were taking in the lives they took. Raven and the rest of their tribe were cold and ruthless, but they never seemed to enjoy what they did.

”Vernal!” Malachite shouted at the short haired woman to get her attention. “You’re Raven’s girl, right? What do you want?”

”Oh...Raven sent me to make sure we get our cut from the slaves you sold,” Vernal explained after an awkward cough.

”Oh...of course.” Malachite tossed Vernal a wad of Lien. “That’s all I have for now, tell Raven I’ll have the rest by the end of this week.”

”You better,” Vernal said, threateningly.

”Excuse me?” Malachite’s pleasent mood dropped. “What did you just say to me?”

”Oopse,” Mercury stepped back to watch the show.

”I...uh...” Vernal’s threatening facade began to crumble.

”I believe she just said, you better.” Salem smirked, knowing she had just dug Vernal in deeper.

”Was that a threat?” Malachite stood up, causing Vernal to step back in fright. “Did you just threaten me?!”

”No!” Vernal shook her head. “Miss Malachite, I would never-“

”Really? Because it sounds like you just did,” Malachite said through gritted teeth.

”Please, I-“

”You know what?” Malachite interrupted, she took a deep breath. “I’m feeling...”

”Merciful?” Vernal guessed, hopefully.

”Let’s call it that,” Malachite snarked. “I’ll let you live,” Malachite smirked, “but have fun telling Raven that’s all the lien she’ll be seeing from her the slave trade.”

Vernal felt a lump grow in her throat. “Malachite, please, you can’t do this!”

”I have the money, I get to decide what I do with it,” Malachite explained in a matter-of-fact manner. “Today, I decided not to hand it over to people who threaten me.”

Vernal felt tears of fear and panic run down her face. “Please...you don’t understand, we need that money. If I don’t have it and Raven realizes we’ll need to go another raid she’s going to-“

”Beat you for messing up l?” Malachite mocked. “Strip naked and whip your back with that sword of her’s?”

Vernal could only stare at Malachite, eyes shaking and lip quivering.

”This is me being merciful, kid.” Malachite leaned back in her chair. “I’ll tell you what, tell Raven I’ll forgive your little mistake if she records herself disciplining you, and sends me the video.”

”P-please...” Vernal begged. “I can’t...”

”She did promise Raven she’s be better,” Salem said.

”Well, guess you won’t be starting now,” Malachite mocked.

”Well, Vernal, that will be all.” Salem shot a sadistic smirk at Vernal. “You asked Miss Malachite your questions, so I guess that means you can trek back your little camp and tell Raven of your little mistake.”

Vernal looked at the wad of lien in her hands, tears fell from her eyes. She turned to walk out.

”Hey kid!” Malachite called after her.

Vernal turned in the door frame, eyes begging for another chance. She was met only with Malachite’s cold eyes.

”You take that tone with me again, and you won’t have to worry about Raven beating you,” Malachite spat. “In fact, you won’t have to worry about anything ever again! Now get out of my sight!”

Vernal ran out of the room.

Mercury clapped and whistled. “That was amazing, ladies.”

”Thanks kid, but if you don’t stop talking, I’m going to cut your tongue out,” Malachite threatened in a rather cheerful tone.

Mercury shut his mouth after that.

”Malachite, one last thing,” Salem said.

”What?” Malachite asked, frustrated at Vernal’s outburst.

”Do you still have them?”

Malachite’s mood immediately raised. “Of course.”

”Good, I’ll be taking them off your hands, and leaving Mercury in charge of them,” Salem said.

”Who are they?” Asked Mercury.

”Salem, I’m going to kill this annoying dip sh-“

”Calm down, Malachite,” Salem ordered. “Just tell us where you’re keeping them, then we’ll be out of your hair.”

”They’re in the basement,” Malachite answered.

”Pleasure doing business with you.” Salem rose form her seat. “Oh, and don’t think you’re safe from me,” Salem threatened. “If Ruby isn’t dead...you will be.”

Malachite gulped. “Of course.”

“Great!” Salem smiled. “Be seeing you, Malachite!”

With that, Salem and Mercury left Malachite in her office. Malachite let out a sigh of relief when she heard her scroll. Checking it, she saw it was Jacques Schnee of all people.

”Is this a prank call?” Malachite asked after answering the phone.

”Does this sound like a prank call?” Jacques asked, sarcastically.

”Mr Schnee!” Malachite was shocked. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

”Cut the pleasantries,” Jacques spat. “I know you know Salem, she recommended me to you.”

Malachite was getting tired of this disrespectful behavior. “What do you want, then?”

”I hear you have access to the greatest private Military forces on Remnant,” Jacques said.

”You’d be correct,” Malachite confirmed. “How many do you want?”

Even from her scroll, Malachite could hear the stretching of Jacques face as he smirked. “All of them.”

* * *

Leo sat in his office, reading over some paper work. That’s when his scroll went off, when he saw it was Salem, he took a deep breath, then answered.

”Hello, Leo,” Salem oozed condescension.

”What do you want?” Leo asked.

”It’s time for Mistral and Haven to fall,” Salem began. “I want to make sure we have your full cooperation. Mercury, send him the video.”

”What are you-“ Leo was cut off by his scroll, once again, going off, revealing he had been sent a video. Pressing play, Leo was greeted by the sight of his wife and son. “Oh Gods...”

They were tied up, tape covering their mouths and eyes. He could hear them crying out for help from their bounds. That’s when Mercury walked into frame.

“Hi Leo!” Mercury greeted, cheerfully. “I have to say, when Salem told me she had the headmaster of Haven academy under her thumb, I didn’t believe it!”

”No...” Leo could only watch as Mercury ran the blade across his wife’s face. Not enough to break the skin, but to let Leo know that he could at anytime.

”Now I see why.” Mercury did the same to his son’s face. “So, until the fall of Haven is complete, I’ll be watching over your wife and kid!” Mercury walked over to the camera, and picked it up. “I hope you screw up, though. Because then...Salem said I can do whatever I want to them!”

With that, the camera shut off.

”I hope you enjoyed the video, Leonardo,” Salem deadpanned. “And I hope, for your family’s sake, you don’t fuck this up for us.”

”I won’t, Salem, I promise!” Leo cried out.

”That’s a good little lion,” Salem mocked. “Be seeing you around, Lionhart.” Salem hung up.

Leo looked at his scroll for what felt like an eternity, before he let the scroll drop form his hands and onto the wooden floor below. Face in his hands, Leo weeped.


End file.
